Glama Golden
Glama Golden is a veteran war-chief of Black Dow’s, during his war with the Union. Well known for his vanity and arrogance. Appearance and Personality Golden is brawny and heavy-jaw handsome, with his long blond hair and moustache. To add to the effect, he wears gold rings, bracelets and necklaces, and even gold on his armour, shining with bluster and self-love. He and Cairm Ironhead are locked in a feud. History Although it is unknown what he did during the First Law Trilogy, he seemingly followed Bethod. By the events of The Heroes he is a powerful war chief following Black Dow. The Heroes On the first day, General Jalenhorm’s division occupy the key ground in the valley of Osrung, but are overstretched, with some Regiments still caught up on the bad roads. Under cover of the thick forest to the north, the Northmen approached in great numbers. Caul Reachey’s forces leads off, moving towards Osrung, carrying all the Northmen standards to make it look like their big effort. Jalenhorm falls for this bluff and sends men from the Heroes to reinforce Osrung. Once the Union are between the hill and the town, Golden’s cavalry catch them in the open and rout them. Meanwhile, Ironhead and Tenways make the proper effort on the Heroes, and comprehensively breaking the defenders. As the Union flee south to the river, Golden’s cavalry follow through and ride them down. Golden is eventually stopped at the river, when Bremer dan Gorst leads a cavalry charge with half the First Regiment. Golden is badly beaten by Colonel Gorst and narrowly escape with his life. After the hard fighting on the first day, Golden is kept in reserve on the second day. On the third day, as Jalenhorm makes his push for the Heroes, Golden’s cavalry help cut them off from the second wave, allowing Black Dow and the men on the Heroes to eventually drive off the Union. Glama Golden holds a shield for Black Dow in his duel with Calder. After Caul Shivers steps into the circle and kills Dow, Golden is one of the men who hail Calder the victor. In the end, Curnden Craw learns from Hardbread that the new rulers of the North, Scale and Black Calder, have declared war upon Golden in response to his supposed killing of Caul Reachey; although it’s hard not to assume Calder had him killed as soon as his son was born, and just blamed it on Golden. Red Country In the five years between the books, Glama Golden has been exiled from the North. He has since earned fame across the Near Country as an unbeatable fighter in the pits. He has lost all of his previous vanity and pride, and now dwells on his many failures and regrets. In Crease, Papa Ring hires Golden to fight to the death in the ring with The Mayor’s champion, to settle their rivalry for the town; Golden is determined that this with be his last fight. The Mayor agrees to help Lamb and Shy find their missing children, if Lamb fights as her champion. Golden and Lamb enter the ring stripped to the waist, shaven headed, and smeared with grease. Golden has a flicker of recognition when he sees Lamb and asks him his real name, but Lamb just says “Maybe it’ll come to you”. Golden has the reach and the weight and the youth but is impressed at how well Lamb takes the punishment. When Lamb rips off half his moustache, Golden goes into a rage, and lands the father of all punches on him. Golden waits for his knees to buckle, but Lamb smiles at him and then slowly uncurls his left fist; Golden realises this with be his last fight. The Bloody-Nine tears Golden apart … literally. Illustrations GlamaGolden-SirHeartsalot.jpg|Glama Golden by Sir Heartsalot|link=http://sir-heartsalot.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Northmen